


Above The Clouds

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Original Characters - Freeform, Plot Twist, olicity - Freeform, steward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Small one shot with Oliver, Felicity and their daughter.





	Above The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve decided to make this one shot, read till the end ;)

Above The Clouds

 

  
Nina walks down the street with her dad hands in hands. Both of them heading to the mall to buy a gift to the guest they were having at home the same night.

As soon as they enter the mall all of the Christmas decorations overwhelm her and she starts running everywhere, begging her dad to buy her some stuff while telling him to add some others to her Christmas list for him to send to Santa Claus.

“But daddy please! This is the Barbie I tell you and Aunt Thea about!” Nina begged but her father seemed to have none of it today. It frustrates her to no end but she didn’t push it and instead asked him nicely to put it on her Christmas list.

Two hours later and they finally got what her father wanted. They headed outside and he offered her a Nutella flavored Crepe. She ate it and it got messy when the Nutella started dripping from it, thankfully enough she avoided the big strain on her pink dress and thanked her dad for being her savior.

On the way to the car they see Aunt Thea and Nina immediately runs to her, hugging her tightly but making sure to not hold her too tightly because of her big belly.

“Hi little munchkin! How are you today?” Thea asks with a wide smile.

“I’s great!” Answers the three year old girl, followed closely by her dad.

“She kept asking for every damn toy in the stores. I’m tired. Please let it be Christmas already.” Oliver begged and Thea rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Don’t you have enough gifts already with Hanukkah young lady? Didn’t Bubbe give you enough of them?” Thea asked and Nina saw her dad shake his head with a smile.

“She never has enough of them. I swear by the end of the holidays season we’ll be able to open a store just with her toys.” Oliver said and it made Aunt Thea laugh. Nina likes when Aunt Thea laughed. She liked it when anyone laughed around her. She just liked the sound of it.

“Daddy I’s tired.” Nina sais and Thea and him nodded and hugged goodbye before heading to their car again.

Nina fell asleep on the short ride home and was carried home then to her bed without even noticing.

After napping for almost three hours she wakes up and chooses her dress for the night before going out of her room and down in the living room to find her dad talking to a tall woman.

When Nina got closer the woman turned around and Nina already knew she didn’t like her. Why? She didn’t know but she didn’t like her at all. She wasn’t her mommy.

“Hi Nina! My name is Dinah, I’m a new friend of your daddy.” Dinah smiled and Nina looked at her skeptically. The old woman laughed, probably at the way Nina looked at her but Nina didn’t care.

“Is okay. Is you staying here fo’ver?” Nina asked, genuinely worried about who this woman was.

“No I’m not.” Dinah clarified and Nina sighed in relief.

Her dad excused himself to take an incoming call and went to the guest room, leaving Nina and the new woman alone.

“So tell me, where do you go to school?” The woman started asking questions and Nina liked it. Especially when the questions are about her.

“I doesn’t go yet. I’s in kindergargen.” Nina mispronouncing the last word made Dinah chuckle a little and smile at the little girl.

“And what else? I’ve seen lots of pictures of your mommy when I got in. Where’s she?” Dinah asked and Nina answered with a soft smile,

“She’s above the clouds!” She points her finger toward the sky and saw Dinah stop smiling.

“She’s above the clouds huh? I didn’t know I’m sorry.” Dinah smiled again but it was different this time. Not the same smile as before. She preferred the other smile it was better.

“Is okay I see her sometimes.” Nina said and Dinah nodded, not asking more questions and getting up to get her drink before her dad came back from the guest room.

“Alright! Shall be start?” He asked and Dinah nodded.

They started by eating small stuff she wasn’t allowed to eat because she would die if she ate them. Then they drank other stuff that she couldn’t drink because she wouldn’t like it. Then they talked about stuff that she didn’t understand and didn’t try to.

Nina was bored really fast by their conversation and got up to head to her room. She played for she didn’t know how long until her dad came in her room and sat next to her.

“Hey baby. Dinner is ready, wanna head down?” He asked and she nodded. Getting up and turning around to hug him before he got the chance to get up.

“I miss mommy.” As he whispered and closed her eyes. Hugging her dad tighter.

“I know. I miss her too baby.” He held her close to him and got up, walked down the corridor and as soon as they were in the TV room slash dinner room he settles her down and sets the table with Dinah.

Nina started helping setting the table and ate with them while they talked about something she still didn’t understand but kept asking how she was from time to time.

She always answers the same thing, “I’s good daddy.” She ate silently. Her mommy always knew what to say, she knew that Nina liked computers just like her and they talked about it all the time.

Nina sighed and asked to get out of the table when she was done but her dad say no and to wait a bit longer. So she stays put and waits a bit longer.

They were in the middle of their dessert when Nina hears the unmistakable sound of keys entering the key slot in the door and turned around as fast as she could, her legs already running toward the door.

The door barely opened that Nina jumped up and down, almost crying of happiness.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” She cried, hot tears rolling down her rosy cheeks as her mom drops all the bags she had and threw herself on Nina to hug her.

“Oh my sweet baby. Cute munchkin. I missed you so much!” Her mom started kissing her everywhere and Nina felt like she was about to explode with happiness. Her mommy was back from the clouds.

“How’s the clouds mommy?” Nina asked and her mom smiled down at her.

“The clouds are all good sweetie. Even if there weren’t many on my way here.” She said but Nina didn’t care, she put both her hands on her mother’s cheek and kissed her like her life depended on it.

“I love you mommy.” Nina said after finishing kissing ever kissable part of her mom’s face.

“I’m always happy to see my ginger head baby, I’ve missed you so so so much! But I’ve brought you gifts for the Hanukkah days I’ve missed.” Her mom gave her a bag and Nina started putting the wrapped boxes one by one and unwrapping them while her mommy said hi to the guest and to her dad.

After Nina had unwrapped all her gifts she ran to her room with them and put them away before heading back to the TV room and immediately jumped on her mom’s laps and hugged her.

“Thank you mommy. I love the gifts.” Nina said and kissed her mom again then went back to hugging her.

“I’m glad you like it munchkin.” She said and kissed her temple.

“This is so weird.” They hears Dinah day and Nina turned around with her brow raised.

“What is?” Her dad asked and her mom started rubbing her back.

“Well, she told me that her mom was above the clouds. I totally misinterpreted this.” Dinah said and her mom and dad laughed but Nina didn’t really get it so she just shrugged.

“Mommy was above the clouds.” She justified and Dinah nodded.

“We know. But you didn’t tell her I was a Steward!” Her mom said and Nina shook her head while smiling at her.

“Yeah that was a bit weird to see you come in I was like, what?!” Dinah explained and her mom and dad laughed again and she shrugged again.

“Alright munchkin. This person is going to help us sell this apartment and get us a big house.” Her dad explained and the woman nodded with a smile.

“But why? I like here. Is small and is home.” Nina said and her mom nodded with her.

“Yes but we don’t have enough space anymore. We need a bigger home.” Her mom explained and Nina raised her brows.

“Why?”

“Because mommy has a baby in her bell. And that baby needs a room for themselves.”

After that the adults kept talking and Nina fell asleep on her mom while her voice was soothing her. Nina was happy she was going to be a big sister but her mom didn’t need to worry about a new room.

She would gladly share her room with her new sibling if she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Hope you guys like it, I know I know I could be called plot twist generator lol. But it’s cute!  
> I’d love to hear your thoughts about this! If you want anything just write me a prompt and I’ll gladly write from it! ^^


End file.
